1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant swing apparatus, and more particularly to a swing apparatus capable of accommodating a portable infant holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caregivers usually rely on a swing apparatus to facilitate the care of an infant or young child. The swing apparatus can be used to provide a comfortable, safe and entertaining environment to the child. Conventionally, a swing apparatus is made up of a seat that can securely hold the child, and a frame having swing arms from which the seat is suspended. The swing arms are pivotally connected to the frame so as to be able to swing the seat back and forth, or sideways. In order to provide the ability to customize the swing apparatus to either a back and forth or sideways swinging configuration, a current approach provides an adjustment mechanism that is connected with the swing arm and placed above the seat. The adjustment mechanism allows rotating the seat to a position that suits the child's need. While this design approach can adjust the seat to the desired swinging motion, it may restrict the accessibility for the caregiver, especially when placing or removing the child from the swing apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved swing apparatus that can provide both back and forth and sideways swing configurations, and address at least the foregoing issues.